The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow nectarine tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘NECTAFLASH’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone orange yellow flesh fruits, generally with a red pigmentation near the skin, for fresh market at the end of June or early in July in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.